


Some Coffee Later

by Suribot



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suribot/pseuds/Suribot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi converses with a somewhat unwilling Hana about something she may have heard from Kintaros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Coffee Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaFriesmeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFriesmeal/gifts).



"It was nothing." Hana insisted, her face pressed against the dining car table. "I don't even know why he talked to you about it."

Naomi giggled incessantly, sitting down across from Hana. "Oh no, that's not nothing. An extremely heartfelt and tender confession isn't 'nothing.' It's a lot of something!" She gently pushed a cup of coffee against 

Hana's forearm. "Drink and talk. Not at the same time and maybe not in that order."

Hana pushed herself off the table and looked at the cup. It as decorated with a sugary yellow and white cream on top, the kind Naomi usually made for Kintaros. She puffed her cheeks and, without comment, took a big sip. "I didn't confess anything. I just..." She ran a hand through her hair, sighing. "Can't believe he told you about that..."

"Weeeeeell~~..." Naomi grinned and, tapping her hands against the table.

Hana stopped and set the coffee down. "Well what?"

Naomi put one gloved finger atop her lips. Hana blinked and then realized what she meant, wiping the cream off her upper lip. Naomi just kept giggling.

"What?" Hana rubbed her temples, feeling very slightly betrayed.

"He didn't tell me. You did." Naomi leaned back against the seat, her boots gently tapping against the table's support.

"What?" 

"You did. Just now. 'Can't believe he told you about that.' He didn't." Naomi smiled

Hana groaned. "Oh come on, you couldn't possibly have known. Or even suspected! Don't try that with me, he had to have told you!"

"Even if he did, which he didn't..." Naomi continued her anxious movements, tapping the table, kicking her feet. "What would be wrong with that?"

"... It's embarrassing." Hana sipped at her drink, staring at the yellow cream. "Does he really like this? Or is it just how you make it for him?"

"He likes it because its how I make it for him." Naomi placed a finger to her lips and smiled.

Hana frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Aha, nothing. Just another test. You got jealous when I implied... really, I'm just very good with coffee. It's always strange, but whatever I make for someone, they're sure to like it." Naomi gently poked at the cup on the table. "Do you?"

She nodded. "It's good, but not the topic of discussion." 

"The topic of discussion is as such. You think Kintaros told me about your feelings for him. He didn't and I can't even say for sure what happened... buuuut... you've both been like giddy schoolchildren around each other. Happy, but nervous. Careful not to show displays of affection, but still sticking a bit too close. It's suspicious. Very suspicious. So I thought I'd test it."

Hana blushed. "So he didn't say anything."

"Well, he said 'um' and 'well' a lot when I asked him if anything were up between you two. He just sort of nervously brushed it off and then fell asleep. You know, like he does."

"Yeah, I... I know about that." Her cheeks grew a darker shade of red.

Naomi blinked. "Share. Now." 

"What? No!"

"Ooooh you've gotta share, this sounds great."

Hana covered her face. "Just stop it. He's... fallen asleep on me a few times is all. And he's heavy. It's embarrassing."

"On you or..." Naomi grinned. "On you?"

Hana blushed more. "That's not how you should've worded that at all."

"On you or on top of you, then?" She smiled.

Her cheeks stayed flush. "Butt out." 

"He fell asleep on your butt? That's weird but if you two like it, then..."

"Wh? No, I, he hasn't... I..." Hana sighed and downed a big gulp of her coffee. "Stop it. Please?"

Naomi nodded. "Okay."

Hana paused. "Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"... thank you."

Naomi stood up. "How about next time I bring you coffee, I get a big mug. You and Kin-chan can share."

"N... Maybe."

"Only maybe?"

Hana nodded. "Definitely maybe."


End file.
